First Kiss: Sudden Passion
by S. Halliwell
Summary: My take on Itazura Na Kiss. A combination of original ideas, Taiwanese adaptation (It Started With a Kiss), and Japanese adaptation (Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo). Preview is currently up, please let me know what you guys think. Will continue if you guys like it.


Hello everyone. S. Halliwell here!

PLEASE READ! YOUR OPINION NEEDED!

This was something I never expected to be writing. As a matter of fact, I just wrote this. The reason is because I don't write romance and am not really into joking comedy. Now don't get me wrong, I am a hopeless romantic when it comes to stories, but I have serious trouble believing in real world romance. I was introduced to Itazura Na Kiss though and after watching the taiwanese adaptation, I got addicted. I also skimmed over the more recent Mischievous Kiss adaptation and I felt there were good and bad points to all versions. I found myself taking all of what I felt were good points from all the different versions and throwing in my own original ideas to make my own version of Itazura Na Kiss. I'm not sure how it would be received and the Itazura Na Kiss fandom here on fanfic doesn't seem that big, but I want to give it a shot so I'm putting up this short preview first. The other reason I am putting this up so prematurely is that I really can't decide if I should put her eye disease, retina pigmentosa, in the story. I want to put it in for the sentimental effect and it would also be something I can write about in part three, but the problem with putting it in is that I don't know how to resolve it, especially since the author of the manga passed away prior to completing the story. The disease is currently incurable and I don't really want to make her blind. Please let me know in a review whether you think the disease should be included. Now without further ado... the preview.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 PREVIEW

* * *

A petite girl stood in front of her locker nervously looking at the pink-colored letter in her hands. She wasn't so much pretty or beautiful with her baby face, but rather more what people considered a cute plain-Jane. She appeared to be just your average high school girl with a secret crush. She huffed out a silent breath of courage and turned to walk down the hall hiding the letter from view. At the end of the hallway across the perpendicular corridor, she spotted her crush, off to the left, in front of his own locker. He turned holding a good several letters in his left hand while his right hand held a card. To be more specific, it was a laminated hand-drawn 4 by 6 index card. At this point, she paused and took a deep breath to steady her exponentially growing nerves. Just as she was about to walk forward, she saw him shaking his head at the card with a self-reprimanding smirk on his face. She watched as he placed the card with the other letters before walking down the corridor to his right and dumped all the letters, card included, into the recycle trash he just passed without stopping. Only now did she walk forward, but instead of following him, she walked up to the recycle trash instead. The letters and card he had just thrown out sat on top of the nearly filled container. She reached in and picked up the still clean laminated card with mediocre hand-drawn dwarf sunflowers on a pink sky background and simple "Thank You" on the back signed by a "Grateful Girl Schoolmate", then looked at the retreating back on her crush. Instead of trying to catch up to him to give him the letter, she turned around, card and letter in hand, and walked the opposite way. He was a genius from Class A who received full marks in every single subject while she was a dumb Class F student who only made it to Class E by a lucky 2-point margin last year. That just sounds weird though. It was modern society and not some forbidden ancient royalty and peasant kind of thing. There was absolutely nothing that forbade a relationship between the two of them, and yet the fact of the matter was that the distance between the two of them seems worlds, perhaps even galaxies or universes, apart. He didn't even know she existed. She didn't know why, but she always seems to ends up hesitating when it involved her feelings for him even if she was generally impulsive. This was the start of their final year of high school. If she didn't tell him by graduation, she would probably never get to tell him. Seeing how he threw her card away though, perhaps he didn't want to know.

* * *

My comments:

Now that's it for the preview. Please let me know what you guys think. I already changed the beginning quite a bit. If you guys like it, I'll continue working on it and see how far I can get. And remember, please let me know what your opinion is on whether or not to include the disease.

Until next time...

S. Halliwell signing out


End file.
